Baller
The Gallivanter Baller is a vehicle making its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Baller is a four-door luxury SUV that is available in two generations, which differs in design and features: ;First generation The first generation Baller's design is an adaptation of the Huntley Sport from Grand Theft Auto IV, which is based on the L322 Range Rover Vogue. However it features a different and less luxurious headlights, similar to the first generation GMC Yukon. In comparison with Range Rover models however, the C and D pillars of the Baller have a much steeper gradient. In its original form, the car had six spoke wheels (which featured on early L322 Range Rovers). ;Second generation The Baller Sport features linear formations that are inspired by the British design styling featured on the more compact Range Rover Evoque for the front end and L494 Range Rover Sport for the sides and greenhouse area, A, B and C pillars. The side accents from the L405 Range Rover are featured on the sides of the car. The front face of the car features a lot of polymer, similar to the car's real life inspiration. The base of the front bumper features a polymer layer spanning the entire width. Two thirds of the front face width and a third of its height is occupied by a trapezium formation, with the outer part being black and the inset trapezium being chrome. Outside the central areas and at about half the car's height there are large ducts that have edges contoured to the lower trapezium, main grille and headlights. These ducts have horizontal LED strips that run from the inner vertex of the ducts. The main grille is located almost at the top of the front face, being a chrome-edged trapezium which is less wide than the lower trapezium. The main grille features two horizontal chrome strips either side of mid-height. The headlamp units are linked to the grille, with the top edge coinciding with the top of the grille and bottom edge with the upper horizontal strip. The headlamp units feature two circular lamps and then an amber turn indicator lamp on the outside. The bonnet/ hood features an elevated area whose edges are in line with the top corners of the grille. The sides of the car feature wheel arches in the form of large bulges. The main body features an impressed area bounded by two lines parallel to the car's belt line. Connecting the two lines at the front quarter is a vertical air duct. The car features black, polymer-covered A, B, C and D pillars. The roof is lightly curved. The wing mirrors are dominantly body-coloured but feature a black polymer accent. The car features split six-spoke wheels, wrapped in low profile tyres. The rear features small, wide lamp units that mostly consist of small LEDs. Current Design Gallery First Generation= |-| Second Generation= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;First generation The first generation Baller is quite slow and heavy, and has a wide turning radius. Acceleration is average, reaching from 0-60 in about 8 seconds, however, like every Land Rover, the Baller is capable of climbing steep hills and has a decent performance when off-roading. Another advantage is durability, it is easily one of the most durable cars in the game. The vehicle is prone to understeer at high speeds, likely due to poor weight distribution. ;Second generation The second generation Baller accelerates at an average rate for an SUV, and is capable of reaching good top speed. The main weakness of the car's performance lies in its handling; the car's mass combined with its lack of traction can often lead to heavy understeer. When taken off-road however, the car's handling is better and cornering grip can allow for precise high speed driving off-road. The handling of the SUV can be quickly summarized as a level below the Huntley Sport in almost every way imaginable. Though the engine model does not feature any manifolds, the engine cover displays what appears to be a single-overhead camshaft V8, fitted in a front engine, all wheel drive (60% front, 40% rear) layout, longitudinally. GTA V Overview First Generation= V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Second Generation= V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery BallerComparison-GTAV-overview.jpg|Comparison of the two Ballers. BallerComparison-GTAV-front.jpg|Front view comparison. BallerComparison-GTAV-rear.jpg|Rear view comparison. BallerA-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The first generation Baller on the Rockstar Games Social Club. BallerB-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The second generation Baller on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Several variants of the Baller (second generation) were added as part of the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Update for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of Grand Theft Auto Online. Notable Owners *The Ballas can sometimes be seen driving a Baller. *Martin Madrazo and his cartel owns Black Ballers. *Franklin Clinton used a Baller in the mission Predator, though it is unknown if he actually owns one or just rented it in place of his Buffalo S. *Drunk Driver *Dima Popov *Los Santos Vagos Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The first generation model is used by the unknown agents' bodyguards in the mission Firewall Protection. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Both *Spawn commonly all over the map. ;First generation *The first generation Baller can be found parked on the western shore of the Alamo Sea off Calafia Road, next to some tents and a BeeJay XL. ;Second generation *There's a unique full black variant available for chasing Rocco Pelosi in the mission The Ballad of Rocco. *A unique variant can be found in a Random Event in which you untie a wedding groom from a light pole. After dropping the guy and his friend off, the player can find a unique colored Baller parked near the player which is available to be taken. *Can be bought for $98,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Fairly common around The Families/Ballas territory. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;First generation *Spawns commonly at the Vespucci Beach, in the car park at the southern end of the beach. *Sometimes appears around Davis and Strawberry. *Commonly spawns on the Del Perro Freeway. ;Second generation *Can be purchased for $90,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Both Ballers sells for $9,000 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *"Baller" is a street slang term for drug dealer or a thug that has made it big-time, and as such its use for the name of the vehicle in the game is likely a reference to the luxury SUVs often driven by such people. * In the beta, the G1 Baller had six-spoke wheels and an RR sport side quarter duct. * The second generation of the Baller cannot have its bodywork modified in Los Santos Customs. * Also, there is an advertisement with the picture of the G1 Baller with what it seems the be a bumper splitter and additional side steps or skirts. Such modifications for the SUV are not available in the game. * The Baller Sport shares its rim designs with the Benefactor Surano. *Interestingly enough, the second generation Baller has the same V8 engine as the first generation, likely due to copying the model over. It is, however, wider than that of the first generation Baller. *In earlier versions of Southern San Andreas Super Autos, the Baller's picture was incorrect. It showed the Classic Baller instead of the Sport Baller. This was subsequently fixed when said website was revamped. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * The default radio stations of the Baller are: Radio Los Santos, The Lab and West Coast Classics (or East Los FM in the Vagos' variant). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The first generation Baller can be selected as an off-road vehicle in GTA Online, while the second generation can only be selected as an SUV, despite its good performance on off-road terrain. The same thing happens with the Mesa and the Crusader. *When selecting the second generation Baller in the Content Creator, it is named as Baller (2013). *Counting its armored variants, the Baller has the second greatest number of variants of any car in a GTA game, with 6 (1st gen, 2nd gen, Baller LE, Baller LE (Armored), Baller LE LWB and Baller LE LWB (Armored)). Only the Schafter has more variants, with 9 (counting its GTA IV counterpart and the unobtainable stock variant in The Ballad of Gay Tony). See Also *Baller LE - Limited edition Baller. *Baller LE LWB - Limited edition long-wheelbase Baller. *Baller LE (Armored) - Armored variant of the Baller LE. *Baller LE LWB (Armored) - Armored variant of the Baller LE LWB. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:SUVs Vehicle Class